Zephyr
by WhistyRose
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Grand Bazaar


Author's Notes: This will be a series of one-shots about the day and the life of my protagonist, Blair. This is my first published work so if there are any errors and I'm 100% sure there will be, please tell me and I'll fix them!

It was cold in the city, part of it could've been the people or perhaps the winter months that crawled by. The walk home from work has the same monotone grind, boring and empty. Then the young woman noticed it, a flyer that blew in through the front door of her small apartment. "Come to the wind's bazaar!" it announced. The rest of the flyer was filled with information about a tiny town up in the isolated mountain regions. "A change of scenes… that would be nice perhaps I could bring home souvenirs!" The more she thought of it the more the red head became excited about a possibility of a trip and with that her mind was made up without a doubt, in a week's time she'd set off to feel the breeze upon her skin for herself.

A week came and went quickly and the girl found herself staring at a small little market. "Am I in the right place? This isn't the grand bazaar that the fly spoke of." She looked around with confusion until a large blonde man approached her.

"You seem confused, may I help you?" he asked to which she nodded

"Yes is this the town of Zephyr?" the man smiled sadly and explained that some time ago the grounds had once been home to a massive bustling bazaar but that those days had past. The town's economy had come to a trickle. This was only temporary though, it had to be; the town had pulled through shortages in the past and it would again. It was easy to believe him with the amount of vigor and passion he had on the topic. He then gave a massive grin and said that his name was Mayor Felix. The girl responded that her name was Blair and she was happy to meet him. The warmth was a nice change thought Blair and then an idea crept into her mind. "What if…the grind I went back to after this was here? No. Think about this first, leaving a job and security is something one should think about before you take the plunge." she thought to herself.

Blair walked up and down the aisles greeted warmly by the vendors. She broke for lunch with hot soup from a stall run by two women. The soup was wonderful with a delicate aromatic taste. She asked the older woman nervously for the recipe and to her surprise the woman gave it to her. The redhead thanked her for her kindness and tucked the card safely in her bag. The rest of the day went fast, it truly was amazing how fast time went when one enjoys themselves. Blair came to the inn and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

 _The wind blew in her hair pleasantly as sounds of livestock could be heard in the background._

Blair awoke to the morning sun on her face and the sound of a bird tapping on the closed window, a sure sign that spring was to come. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the pleasant memories of yesterday's events replayed in her mind. The bazaar made her wonder what it would be like to live in this place. Could it be an answer to her unhappiness? It had to be, but before anything could be done there were plans to make and a job to quit!

She sought out the mayor and asked if there was an open house that she could move into. She was surprised by his enthusiastic borderline giddy response of yes. He showed her through the town that had two young families, a tutor and his younger brother, a businessman with his daughter, a man dressed in a sombrero and the pair of women from yesterday. The pair hiked up a large mountain and it was at that point that Blair began to tire. After some encouragement Blair finally made it up the large hill and into a clearing with a small brick house and a large field above it. It had been a farm up until recently explained Felix. The past worker grew too old to tend to it and he retired along with the economy. The mayor explained that they had been hoping that someone would come to eventually claim the farm and bring the entirety of the farm it and by extension, the bazaar along with it. Blair had never in her life considered farming as a career choice. But this was perhaps a sign that she had to take a chance with things, everything had pointed to this. It was a deal, in a two weeks' time Blair would move into Zephyr!


End file.
